


Blunts and Backseats

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Smoking, i was very stoned while writing this, its just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: “Your eyes are red.” Tord stated. Matt opened up snapchat and checked himself and Tord was correct. His eyes were pink as all hell. Matt just started giggling as Tord pulled into the gas station’s lot. “Don’t draw any attention to us okay? Just grab a few snacks. Got it?”
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Blunts and Backseats

**Author's Note:**

> im just a stupid stoner and i miss my stoner bf. so i got stoned and wrote this. its probably ass but i dont give a fuck

Tord sat in the driver's seat of his old car, parked in the driveway with the headlights off, as he watched the front door open and Matt stepped outside into the cold air. Matt shut the door quietly and ran to the car, opening the door and hopping in with a smile plastered across his face. Tord gave a small smile to Matt, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. It was late, past midnight and the heater of the car was not the best but it could keep the boys warm.

“Hello Matt.” Tord greeted. The two had planned to have this late night meeting earlier, due to not wanting the other housemates to smell the fact that Tord had gotten Matt to smoke with him, even if it was common knowledge they were dating. “Hi!” Matt giggled back. Tord never cared if Matt smoked with him or not. Of course Tord would always love to have Matt’s company during a hot box sesh so when Matt brought up the idea to Tord earlier, of course he said yes.

Tord opened the glove box and pulled out a sandwich baggie with two rolled blunts and a few extra grams in it. Matt stared at the bag, sort of in awe. He's never smoked anything before, and now here he was about to smoke a blunt with his boyfriend. Tord turned the heat down slightly and took out one of the blunts. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out his red Bic lighter. Tord put the end of the blunt in his mouth and lit the other end, taking a deep inhale and taking the blunt from his mouth and holding it in his hands as he exhaled.

"Now it's very simple, you just inhale. It may burn your throat and lungs but just try to hold it." Tord handed the blunt over to Matt who nodded before taking it to his lips and inhaling, trying to fight the burn in his throat and lungs as he gave the blunt back to Tord. Matt could barely hold the smoke and started coughing harshly. Tord put a comforting hand on Matt's back.  
"It hurts" Matt whined as the coughing came to a stop.

"I know, but I think I know something that might help," Tord smirked and took a big hit from the blunt and leaned into kiss Matt. Matt kissed back, both mouths slightly parted. Tord exhaled the smoke letting Matt inhale before he pulled away. Matt's eyes drooped and smiled wide as the smoke escaped his lips. "Better?" Tord gave a kiss to Matt's cheek.

"Much." Matt giggled and Tord took another hit.  
"You think you can hit it on your own now?" Tord handed the blunt to Matt who shrugged and took a hit, held it for a few seconds then exhaled.

"I did it!" Matt smiled handing the blunt back to Tord. Tord smiles giving a soft kiss to Matt before finishing off the blunt. Tord looked at Matt whose eyes drooped, red as all hell. He laughed and wrapped an arm around Matt’s shoulder, who in turn started giggling.

“Tord?”  
“Yes Matt?”  
“Is it normal to be this hungry?” Matt looked up at Tord who laughed at him.  
“You got the munchies. What do you want, fast food? Gas station snacks?” Tord turned the keys in the car and put it into reverse.

“Gas station!” The ginger replied, a wide smile beaming across his face. Of course Matt would be interested in going on a stoned adventure. Tord giggled at his boyfriend, taking a quick look at him before turning his attention back to the rode

“Your eyes are red.” Tord stated. Matt opened up snapchat and checked himself and Tord was correct. His eyes were pink as all hell. Matt just started giggling as Tord pulled into the gas station’s lot. “Don’t draw any attention to us okay? Just grab a few snacks. Got it?”

Matt nodded and gave a thumbs up, “Got it!” Tord smiled and got out of the car, Matt followed suit. Walking into the mini mart Matt was mesmerized by everything, but he gravitated towards the candy, of course Tord followed the ginger. He couldn’t let this stoned mess be alone in a public space. Especially at this time of night. Matt grabbed a bag of chips and some miscellaneous candy while Tord went to grab two water bottles and a Monster Energy.

“Got what you want?” Tord asked, snaking an arm around the ginger’s waist and walked him up to the counter, placing the drinks down while Matt put his snacks down too. The cashier rang them up, obviously knowing the two were high.

“£21.31” He spoke, Tord reached for his wallet and paid the man. Matt grabbed his candy putting it into his hoodie pocket and holding his bag of chips while Tord grabbed the drinks once again. The two walked through the empty lot back to the car and got inside. Matt giggled and started to eat some M&M’s while Tord drank his monster.

“I think he might know that we’re stoned.” Matt said, looking over to Tord who put his monster in the cup holder and laughed which caused Matt to laugh. Matt always laughed when Tord did, he said it was a contagious laugh.  
“I love you Matt.” Tord spoke when his laughing had calmed down. Matt’s face went a little flush as he smiled.  
“I love you too Tord.” The two boys leaned in to kiss each other, a bit awkward considering the gear shirt and other shit between them, but nevertheless, they didn’t care. They were young, high and horny.  
“Backseat?” Tord asked, wondering if Matt did want to go further.  
“Yeah.” Matt nodded, face dark as the two got out just to get into the back.

They shut and locked the doors before continuing their make-out sesh. Tord brought his hands to Matt’s hips, pulling the ginger close to him. Matt wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck, hands going into Tord’s hair. Tord pushed his tongue into Matt’s mouth suddenly, making him more in control than he already was of the situation, Matt gladly accepts this push wrapps his own tongue with Tord’s. Tord put a hand up Matt’s hoodie, feeling the boys pec’s, rubbing this thumb over Matt’s nipple. Matt let out a soft moan into the kiss, his hips instinctively grinding up against the air. Tord pulled his mouth off of Matt, continuing to play with his nipples.

“Someone’s eager.” Tord teased while pulling Matt’s hoodie off before pulling his off too, tossing the clothing up into the front seat to be dealt with later when they were done. Tord pulled Matt into another passionate kiss, while he unzipped Matt’s pants to give the flustered ginger some form of release from the constraints of his jeans.

Matt pulled away from the kiss to shimmie out of his jeans, finding himself too warm to be wearing them at all. Tord smiled and Matt before leaning over into the front seat to reach the glove box. Opening it and pulling out a small bottle of lube. Matt tossed his discarded pants over the seat to wear the hoodies rest as Tord pulls his own pants down throwing them off in the same direction.

“Do you always keep lube in your car? Or were you preparing for tonight?” Matt giggled out, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. Tord naturally just giggled back and opened the cap, putting some on his finger as Matt leaned over to give Tord a soft kiss. Tord put his hand with lube around to matt, rubbing the lube from his finger onto Matt’s entrance. He circled it as Matt sucked in a breath in anticipation.

Tord slowly pushed his finger in up to the knuckle as Matt let out a soft gasp and closed his eyes. Matt leaned his head against Tord’s shoulder and let out a soft moan as the finger curled inside of him. Tord then gave Matt’s freckled shoulder a kiss of comfort as he pushed in a second finger in with the first one. Matt sucked in a breath, and bit his bottom lip as Tord started to scissor his hole. A third finger was soon added and Tord started to fuck Matt with his fingers. Matt was softly panting but soon Tord’s middle finger found what he was looking for, as Matt let out a strained moan as he pushed softly on Matt’s prostate.

“Bingo.” Tord mumbled to himself, pushing against that spot again, causing another moan and Matt and push back on the fingers inside of him. Tord smiled, pulling his fingers out causing a distressed whine from Matt.  
“Don't worry. I’ll give you something better.” Tord chuckled, “Now just let me,” He trailed off, shifting himself so he sat in the seat normally but having Matt straddling him.  
He then grabbed the lube once more, pouring some onto his hand and rubbing it onto his dick and then holding the base for it to stay up. Matt bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck as he started to take the norweigian’s cock into him

“Go slow, love. Don’t strain yourself.” Tord kept one hand on the base of his cock to help Matt out while the other hand moved to Matt’s hip, rubbing small circles into his flesh to try and help him feel better. Matt bit his lip and took the rest of Tord’s cock with a gasp and soft moan as Tord let out a deep groan as his grip tightened on Matt’s hips. Matt brought his forehead to Tord’s resting them against each other as he felt the head of Tord’s cock just barely kissing his prostate.

Matt stayed still for a little bit, only moving his head to give Tord a loving kiss before starting to bounce himself on Tord’s cock, slowly trying to get used to the pleasurable feeling. Tord let out another groan as he thrusted his hips up into Matt, trying his hardest not to go too hard or fast yet. Not wanting to hurt or scare his boyfriend but that quickly changed as Matt let out a particularly loud moan when Tord’s cock pushed against the other’s prostate.  
“Fuck- Oh fuck! Tord!” Matt gripped onto Tord’s shoulders.

Tord gripped Matt’s hips tighter, taking the lead and thrusting up into Matt’s prostate, rough and fast. Matt tilted his head back, only being able to moan out Tord’s name or strings of curse words, letting himself just feel all the pleasure Tord was giving to him. Tord let out a deep growl as he thrusted up particularly rough, abusing Matt’s poor prostate, causing the ginger’s legs to start shaking as he felt his orgasm building. Tord, who’s not too far behind Matt, leaned in to give Matt a plethora of hickeys all across his neck and freckled collarbones. Matt rocked his hips to come down when Tord thrusts up, moaning and gasping as he chased his orgasm.

“Oh fuck! Tord! Tord please!” Matt screamed out as he felt himself close to his orgasm, he just needed a bit more to push him over that edge. Tord thrusted up particularly hard into Matt’s prostate and he wrapped a hand around Matt’s neglected cock, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts and that's when Matt lost it.

“Oh shit! Tord!” Matt’s mouth hung open as he came onto Tord’s hand and his own chest and stomach.  
“Fuck, Matt!” Tord groaned and thrusts up once more into Matt before he came inside of the ginger.

Tord removed his hand from Matt’s dick and bruised waist, moving them to wrap around Matt’s back, bringing the boy to lean against him as he laid his head back. Matt smiled wide, head in the crook of Tord’s neck, feeling content and full. Tord let the tired boy rest against him for a few minutes before leaning up.

“You think you're good to get up?” Tord asked, rubbing circles into Matt’s back and giving him soft kisses on the forehead. Matt sat up and nodded, removing Tord’s flaccid cock from inside him and laying himself across the backseat. Tord got up, grabbing his hoodie and Matt’s boxers, tossing them to the boy as he grabbed his own briefs and pulled them onto himself. Matt pulled his boxers on and put Tord’s hoodie onto his body, it smelt like weed, cigars and a hint of cologne.

“Jeg elsker deg Matt.” Tord spoke, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
“Oh I love you too Tord!” Matt giggled, pressing a kiss onto Tord’s cheek. Tord smiled, feeling content and happy in the arms of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went home and passed out in tord's bed while cuddling.  
> the fucking end.


End file.
